


Stranger Heathers

by winonasawyer



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Demogoron, Duke has a gun, F/F, Fighting, Gore, Heather has regrets, Heather is a huge asshole before she realizes her love for Ronnie, Monster - Freeform, Possesion, Ronnie has Powers, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stranger Things AU, Underage Drinking, Veronica goes to the Upside Down, Veronica has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonasawyer/pseuds/winonasawyer
Summary: Veronica had been stumbling home from the Remington party, drunk and practically falling over her self in her stupor. Tears and blood dripped down her face, and all because of a fight with Heather. So upset was the brunette that she failed to notice the monster stalking behind her until it was to late.





	1. The Vanishing of Veronica Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chansaw fanfic so if you don’t like the ship don’t leave hate! Also this fic WILL HAVE GORE. I will try to put IN every chapter but if anything makes you uncomfortable please tell me in the comments <3 
> 
> TW: vomiting and choking.

The room was sticky with sweat and the smell of teenage rebellion. Cum decorated the wall in messy strokes, a painting that could be heard over the pumping music. The house itself seemed to sway, churning Veronica’s stomach in motions like the sea. Veronica looked around for Chandler, desperate to find the red queen and beg her to leave. It deemed useless when the blonde couldn’t be spotted in the huge crowd. The brunette prepared to start calling Heather’s name when a flash of red bumped into her.

“Finally! I’ve been calling you for ages! Are you deaf or something Veronica?”

The snappiness of the taller girl awoke Veronica from her thoughts, the question in turn making her shake her head quickly. 

“I’m not deaf, Heather. It’s so loud I can’t even hear myself think!”

Her words made Heather raise one perfect eyebrow, a smirk settling on her face. 

“You don’t need to think for what I have planned for you. Now I want you to meet someone.”

Internally rolling light brown eyes, Veronica groaned. Heather would probably drag her to some frat boy and expect her to suck his dick. She probably would have to fuck him too. Groaning again at the feel of Chandler pulling her away from the snack table, Veronica felt agitation pooling in her gut. She wasn’t some fuck toy so why was Heather making her do this shit? 

“Heather stop. Stop pulling me. I don’t want to suck whoever’s dick you promised to me. I want to go home.”

Time felt slow as Heather turned around, anger turning her gray irises stony. A shocked laugh emitted from blood red lips, Heather’s visible shoulders shaking in rage. 

“What the hell did you say to me? You want to go home?! To do what, sit at home like a pussy? Do you know the struggle I went through to allow you to get with Kyle?”

The angry queen bee got closer and closer to Veronica, blood boiling. Time now was moving way to fast, and to much was happening. In an instant Veronica felt sick again clutching her stomach in rapid desperation. Her brown eyes bulged as those red, red lips got ready to whisper in her ear.

“Heather please move i have to vomi-“

Her words stopped short when dagger sharp nail dug into her neck. Chunks of vomit got stuck in the blue girl’s throat, a choking sound covering up the sound of Veronica sobbing. 

“You are done come Monday morning. Not even the rats of the school will talk to you now.”

“H-Heather let me go.”

The sick in Veronica’s chest only expanded, a line of it trickling down her mouth. Gray eyes recognized this and Heather quickly let Veronica go, turning silent when vomit erupted from the curly haired girl’s mouth. Veronica choked and sputtered, barely hearing Heather’s enraged screaming and the sound of gasping teens. 

“YOU DUMB WHORE! I’LL CRUCIFY YOUR ASS!”

Now covered with vomit and sweat, Veronica didn’t give a shit what Heather said, spiting out some leftover throw up. Lifting her brown eyes from the floor, Veronica smirked at the fuming blonde. 

“Lick it up baby, Lick it up.”

All she felt before storming out of the stinky house was Heather punching Veronica in the nose, stars bursting before her eyes. She didn’t even see the guilty look Heather gave her afterwards, as she sat shaking.

—

The night air felt like heaven to the shivering girl, memories of her fight with Heather replaying in her head like a broken record. Her vision was blurred, so much so that she could only see her heeled feet. Tiredly, Veronica kicked off her shoes, allowing her ankles to relax.

Tears still streamed down the brown eyes teen, snot and blood making a disgusting mark on her face.

Darkness clouded her surroundings, the street lights flickering. What would her parents say? When they saw their little failure limping home from a party what would they say?

Veronica felt the endless possibilities wrap around her, making her unable to notice the fact that the roads were getting darker and darker. She was sure she knew where her own house was, she walked there everyday for god’s sake! Still she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise with each passing moment. 

The flickering lights encouraged the teen to move fast. Where ever she was, something work was happening. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw something that almost made her shit herself, a bone deep panic now filling her body. 

Some sort of man was there, his face none existent. He seemed to shake and drool, his crouched figure making the brunette begin to run. 

Houses passed her vision, the road seeming to stretch out longer and longer. When her legs felt like they would snap off of Veronica, she noticed with shaking happiness that she was home. 

Quickly running inside and in her room, Veronica locked the door with trembling hands. Her dog, Hope, raised her head at her, confused. In her drunk and terrified haze she realized just how stupid she probably looked. Laughing slightly, the small brown eyed teen laid down on her bed, cuddling next to Hope.

All was peaceful for all of two seconds. The same feeling she felt just moments before returned with dangerous force, doubling when Hope began to bark like mad at her window.

Freezing up, Veronica began to slowly get off the bed, backing up towards the door. Hope’s barking was frantic as Veronica tried to unlock the door, shaking with the effort.

Turning her back for one second was all it took. She reached to heap the door mob when it happened.

That creature snatched her up, dragging her and leaving with the sound of Hope’s barking drumming in her ears. 

And Veronica screamed.


	2. A game of Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Ronnie, trapped in the dark,
> 
> she was a fool from the very start. 
> 
> Now the heathers will run like chickens, 
> 
> trying to find the little kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW warning- The Upside Down, arguing, and bloody descriptions of eating

It was bright, too bright. The sun shone directly in Heather’s face, blinding her for a few seconds. The blonde’s head pounded from her hangover, the girl in turn groaning in pain. What the hell did she do last night?

As Heather turned in her bed, the memories of last night hit her like a freight train. She had gotten drunk and yelled at Veronica, punching her in the goddamn nose. Instead of the smirk she wanted to give at the memory, Heather felt herself frown. Why in the hell did she feel so shitty? Veronica had no right to talk back to her like that, especially after all the blonde had done for her. Heather knew this very well, so why did she want to run herself over from her guilt? 

“Fuck.. I need a prairie oyster. This shit is too weird.”

The gray eyed girl’s legs felt like jello as the descended down a set of stairs and into the kitchen. Her body a dead weight as she mindlessly made the drink. Choking at the taste, Heather rubbed her temples. She would need to talk to Heather and Heather about what the fuck was happening to her, lest she loose her mind from keeping to herself.

God damnit.

——

At the school, Heather was greeted with the floundering of her two namesakes. Duke stared at Heather and laughed, the sound making the blonde want to punch the black haired teen. 

“Damn Heather, you look like hell.”

Sneering at the words, Heather looked away from Duke. 

“Shut up Heather! I had a shit morning and i don’t need your annoying ass to make it worse.”

Duke shrunk back at the blonde’s anger, her stance visibly curling into itself. Muttering softly she squeaked an apology. Mcnamara watched with concerned blue eyes, biting back her worries. 

“Anyways, Heather have you seen Veronica anywhere? She didn’t show up at the bathroom like she was supposed to.”

Heather Chandler rolled her eyes. So the pussy didn’t show. How was Heather going to get her revenge now?

“Don’t tell me that pussy stayed home? After the Remington party I was supposed to banish her from the group! How fucking lame of her.”

Both Duke and Mac looked shocked at their leader’s words, their eyes going comically wide. 

“Wait what? What the hell did she even do? I thought you had a crush on Veronica!”

All time stopped as Duke’s words hit Heather. Her, having a crush on Veronica? What the hell gave them that impression?!

“Holy shit Duke do you ever shut your whore mouth?! I do not have a crush on dumbass Veronica! And I’ll tell you what she did! Not that it matters, the second she comes to school tomorrow she’s dead meat. Got it?”

The nods she received from her friends should have made her feel powerful. She didn’t.

Something was seriously wrong with Heather, and she needed to fix it.

—-

All Veronica felt was cold. A coldness that seemed to lay itself if her bones and gnaw at her skin. She was hiding, in a place that seemed so like her home but was so far from it. For one her home didn’t have a monster eating away at some deer, it’s belly never full. Her home had Heather, and even if she was one of the worst people Veronica had ever met she was still better than this. 

As the creature growled lowly, the animal’s blood dripping down its mouth, Veronica tried desperately to stay silent. Her mind was pumping with adrenaline, that she needed to save to help herself get out of this hell.

Little pieces of ash tickled the brunette’s nose, the smell of rot and death stinging it. It seemed as if the whole world was just a mountain of corpse, piles and piles of corpse. It made Veronica sick to her stomach.

The horrific beast just ate away, completely ignoring the brown eyed teen. It seemed to methodically tear away at the deer, peeling it’s skin like a sticker. 

Tears streamed down the teen’s face. She shakes silently, thinking of Heather and her home. What was happening now? Would her family try to find her? Would she be stuck in this circle of death until she herself became like that deer, a snack to a fucking monster? 

As the crunching and slurping continued, Veronica cuddled herself deeper in her hiding place. 

It was all she could do.

——

“Wait, so you’re saying that Veronica didn’t want to suck Kyle’s dick so you went apeshit on her and punched her in the nose? And that after that you felt so guilty you just went home? Heather what the fuck?”

Heather just rolled her eyes at Duke’s summary. The three teens had gathered in the bathroom and were talking about what happened last night and why they thought Veronica wasn’t there. Chandler thought this would be a good idea but as the talking went time she just felt more and more like an asshole.

“Damnit Heather stop painting me as the villain. I told you what happened now will you get off my fucking dick?”

Mac herself rolled her eyes, shocking both Duke and Chandler.

“Heather cut the bullshit. You and I both know that Veronica wasn’t in the wrong about this, you were. And we BOTH know that your guilt is way more than just guilt. You don’t feel guilt. You feel sadness at the fact that you snapped at your crush. And for hitting her.” 

The mythic bitch of Westerburg started to stutter at her friends words, her face turning red. 

“I-I don’t h-have a crush! Shut up! I wasn’t in the wrong!” 

All she got in turn for her embarrassing response was skeptical looks. Duke raised her eyebrow, while Mac looked two steps away from calling bullshit. It made Heather uncomfortable.

Just when duke was about to open her mouth, the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. 

Saved by the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Phone Call #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie makes things go bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-Corspes,graphic description of wanting to tear bones from skin, hunger, smoking, depressing thoughts, blood, guts.
> 
> This chapter is dark y’all.

Brown eyes snapped open, the moisture of the world sticking to Veronica’s skin. It was a strange feeling, to be freezing to the bone but hot at the same time. It made the teen’s brain feel like mush as she quietly noticed her surroundings.

Two deer lay in the dirt, their stomachs hollow and shredded. Their bones stood cracked, the result of ravenous eating. Veronica stared with wife eyes at the sight of them, a nasty, devastating thought creeping in her head. She would end up like them, trash that sat simmering in the acid of some beast. And no one would care. Not the Heathers, not Martha or Betty, and not her parents. Did they even know she was gone, or did their alcohol fade over the fact that they even had her?

Her dog might be the only one who cared about the brown eyed teen, the revelation striking Veronica in her heart. 

You can’t get like this Veronica, a voice whispered in her head. You need to be smart to escape.

Veronica barely even heard it, that little voice. She wanted to lash out and scream like a child, to pull out her insides and just bleed to death. 

Tears were gushing out of bloodshot eyes, dripping down to her party dress. She felt like a fucking idiot, crying like a baby. At the rate she was going, the monster wouldn’t even have to fight to eat her. It would just split her skin and chew, and she would be gone. 

“Fuck that.” 

It was a whisper but it struck something deep within the girl, making her wipe her tears. 

Veronica Sawyer wouldn’t go down without a fight, and she would be damned if anyone thought otherwise.

——-

“What the hell are you doing?”

It had been a full day since the heathers’ conversation in the bathroom and Veronica still wasn’t there. In her attempt to seem calm, Heather Chandler had taken to smoking. It didn’t work as the crescendo in the blonde’s head raged with more force, each second Veronica wasn’t there enlarging it. 

“Are you stupid, Mac? I’m obviously smoking a cigarette dumbass.”

The other blonde only sighed at Heather’s response, her eyes staring with worry at Chandler. She never smoked unless things were really stressing her, she usually thought it was a disgusting habit that the scum of the school partook in. 

“I know what you’re smoking, I just don’t see why. You don’t even know if Veronica is missing, you haven’t even called her house and you’ve gotten like this.”

“..What? I haven’t gotten like anything, Heather. I don’t know what you’re talking abo-“

“Quit the bullshit. You are acting like a person who just found out the love of their life died. You are acting like a lovesick puppy! You are giving up hope for a person that you ‘banned’. If you really banished Veronica why are you still so concerned about her? Admit it Heather, you’re in love and it’s killing you.”

When the gray eyed teen felt tears bubbling up in her eyes, she tried to quickly wipe them away with the hand not holding the offending cancer stick. A lump so big lodged itself in her throat that Heather found it hard to breathe. 

“Heather we are gonna find her, and when we do you need to tell her how you feel. I don’t want to see my friend fall into a hole she very well could have avoided.”

Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch of Westerburg High school, looked at the ground and started to cry. She didn’t even feel Heather’s arms wrap around her shoulders, or hear the comforting words whispered in her ear. 

“But how do you know that we can find her? I was such an asshole to Veronica she probably never wants to come back here! I am such an asshole!”

The two Heathers stood outside the brick walls of their school, Heather’s cigarette fizzing out. As they hugged, Chandler felt all of her guilt settle in her heart, and she cried.

——-

Veronica felt her muscles tighten from her sitting position. She had crouched under a dead bush when she heard that thing walk by her, her mind numb as it crawled and crawled. Hours seemed to pass when the thing left, off to go devour some other animal. Her body was sluggish as the teen moved ever so slightly. She may have wanted to leave but she needed to be cautious when doing so. Her stomach growled and whimpered, almost like that monster infected her with his own hunger.

Waiting for a few minutes for any sound of danger, Veronica visibly relaxed as she heard none. The creature was eating away, so she had a perfect window of time to think of an escape plan. 

Thoughts rushed through her head, too fast and too quick. She tried to catch them but the emptiness of her stomach shot any logical thought away. She felt rabid, like a dog instead of a fucking human. 

Just then an idea hit Veronica with rapid force. It wrapped itself in her skin and settled in her brain, smiling at her.

She would need to contact Heather, then maybe she would have a chance.

——-

“Okay what’s the plan? To call up Veronica’s parents and ask them if their daughter is home? And then what? What if they don’t answer?”

The three Heathers had gotten together to discuss how in the hell they were gonna find Veronica. As they talked in their designated bathroom stall, they realized how hard it was to try and locate a missing person without creating unnecessary attention. For all they knew Veronica was just sick, but then why had no one called the school? It didn’t make sense and it was starting to irk the teens.

“I don’t fucking know Heather! Dammit I don’t know!”

Heather’s little outburst made both Duke and Mcnamara widen their eyes. When the queen bee noticed their reaction she sighed and pulled out a cigarette from her purse.

“Shit..I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t even want the stupid revenge anymore. I’m gonna take a smoke break.”

With that, the blonde walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. She snuck past the hall monitor and wandering teachers, getting outside successfully. Back in the bathroom, the other heathers stood, shocked and blinking slowly. Heather Chandler apologizing for yelling? The heaven gates must have opened.

“Uh.. should we go check on her? She seemed pretty upset..”

Duke asked with hesitation. Her mind was still processing the event that just happened before her. Mac, finally gaining back her words just sighed. 

“No. Let her have her smoke break. She needs it, as much as it pains me to say.”

——-

It was the end of school and time for part one of the heathers plan. They had gathered in a pay phone booth, quarters ready. Duke hates how it reminded her of when they were kids, pranking people by pretending to be television show hosts. It made her eyes sting and her heart ache. 

“Okay do you have their number?”

“Yes Heather, you do know these calls only last a few minutes right?”

Chandler nodded. A few minutes was all she needed.

“Alright no turning back now..”

Placing a few quarters in the slot, Heather began to roll in Veronica’s house number. Holding her breath, the gray eyed teen placed the receiver to her ear. The dial tone seemed to be endless until at last, a voice answered.

“Hello? Who is this?”

The voice sounded slurred, almost as if drunk. It made Heather shiver. 

“Hi ma’am. I’m Heather Chandler, Veronica’s friend. Is this her mother?”

The voice hiccuped and responded after three seconds, sounding more drunk as the time passed.

“Yes this is her mother. What do you want?”

Heather bit back a snarky response and talked quickly, incase the woman got to drunk she didn’t even hear her anymore.

“Um I wanted to know if Veronica was at home. She didn’t show to school today and I got worried.”

Heather noted absently that Duke was placing more quarters in. The sound bringing Heather little comfort.

“Come to think of it *hic* i haven’t seen the kid in a while. Maybe you can call her for me? Since your so goddamn concerned.” 

Veronica’s mother’s words were now so slurred that heather could barely understand her. She luckily was able to understand the woman saying Veronica’s number, and was able to understand that the woman was ready to hang up. After thanking the woman for her help, Heather quickly hung up the phone, slamming the receiver back on its place. 

“Well..?”

“Well ladies, i think we just might have found us some valuable information.”

——-

“How many quarters do we have left Duke?”

The girl in question scrambled to answer, counting the remaining quarters on her palm. 

“Just enough for two more calls. We better do it fast, if you don’t want any angry people banging on the door so they can get on the phone.”

Mac snorted at that, laughing silently. Heather just stared for a second, and quickly turned back to the phone. Her hands were shaking with an emotion she didn’t want to name. As she set the number, she let out a small sigh. It was just one phone call. So why was she shaking like she was on death row?

The dial tone hummed and hummed, teasing Heather. When she thought she heard Veronica pick up the phone, it would turn out to be the beginning of a never ending loop. Angry, Heather slammed the phone down, placing her head on the cool door. Beside her, Duke and Mac worried, sounding like mother hens.

“Heather try again. We still have enough for one more call.”

Groaning softly, Heather picked back up the phone. Signaling to Heather to put in the quarters, She massaged her temples.

“One more call. Veronica pick up..”

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Milk Carton Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is officially declared missing, but Heather knows not to believe that bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- corpse, blood, self harm, smoking, depressing thoughts

“Hello?”

That voice. The voice that once made Heather scream in rage, now brought tears to her eyes. A shaky smile beginning on Heather’s face.

“Veronica! It’s me, Heather! Where the hell are you?”

On the other end of the line, Veronica gulped softly. Her breathing was heavy and her hands trembled. She had snuck out of her hiding place as the creature was eating something Veronica did not want to check. They had both reacted to the phone’s ringing, but only Veronica cared to inspect it. 

“I-I don’t know. Please help me, Heather. It’s so cold here..”

Veronica’s words made Heather’s face fall, her gray eyes widening. Something deep and painful lodged itself in her throat, making it hard to breathe.

“Veronica what are you talking about? Where are you?”

“I’m near the old library.. towards the woods- SHIT!”

Veronica watched with wide eyes as the creature growled and raised its head up at something. It’s posture was ready to pounce and she prayed it wouldn’t be on her. 

“What just happened? Veronica?!”

“Shit he’s coming. I’m gonna die. I’M GONNA DIE!  
HEATHER PLEASE HELP ME! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

Heather was close to crying, her hands shaking around the phone. 

“Veronica, please run. You have to run!”

“HEATHER PLEASE HEL-“

Silence was all Heather heard, the screaming in her head seemed muffled under the deafening quiet. Her hands still had a death grip on the phone, eyes staring blankly in front of her. She had run out of time. 

Gently placing the phone back in its case, Heather slowly walked out of the booth, taking out a cigarette. 

Duke and Mac ran out next to her, starting to ask questions. She barely even heard them, tears streaming down the blonde’s face.

“I am a monster. A god damn monster. I put Veronica in danger, I put her in a position to get fucking killed. Now she’s scared and alone and it’s all my fault.”

Taking a drag from her cigarette, Heather flinched as Duke and Mac hugged her sides. She squirmed and cried, trying to push them off.

“You are not a monster, Heather. Sure, you’ve been a bitch but you are no monster.”

Duke had said that, hugging Heather tighter and letting Heather rest her head on her own. Mac started rubbing Heather’s back, whispering words of comfort into the gray eyed teen’s ear.

“That night, we argued? I was supposed to drive her home. She had asked me because we both knew her parents would kill her if she went home drunk, even though they constantly are. I slapped her and insulted her because she didn’t want to suck Kyle’s dick. His fucking dick! Veronica is in trouble because of me!”

“You had no idea that Veronica would get kidnapped. You didn’t make that person do that to her. Veronica is smart, she won’t get hurt. We can still help her, we can get her back. Stop thinking of yourself as horrible when you’re not. You mad a mistake. That’s all.”

Heather just took another drag from her cigarette and let the tears fall. The three of the all hugged, crying until it got dark. They didn’t want to leave.

———

Veronica was running, feeling the same burn in her lungs the first time she ran from this thing. It was growling and slobbering, almost like a dog. Her eyes darted quickly, trying to find a good hiding place. In her mind she was kicking herself, for being so damn stupid. 

Behind her the monster chittered and snarled, seeming to leap off cars to move faster. Veronica was his meal and he was ready to devour.

All of a sudden, the creature stopped, looking towards something for a long enough time for Veronica to hide in an abandoned car. The moss stuck to her skin, but she ignored it. 

The monster began to change direction and run towards a tree. Veronica watched, holding her breath with every passing second. She saw how the creature began to walk through a small pink hole in the tree, as the monster crawled through the sliminess of it. In an instant it was gone, making Veronica’s head swim.

As the brunette tried to make sense of the situation, she realized with grave horror that this car was filled with the smell of dead. Dead bodies and slugs. Looking to the left, she almost screamed at the sight.

A man with a balding head sat, eyes blank and unfocused. His stomach was gone, leaving a giant hole from were it once was. Slime and slugs dripped out his nose, broken glasses laying on the tip.

His mouth was filled with some weird tentacle, coming right back out of the hole. Veronica felt vomit bubble in her throat, as she quickly got out of the horrific car.

The sight burned into her brain. as she tried to calm herself down she felt a nasty thought sneak into her brain. 

She would need to find a way to get out of here. She would need to find on out if she didn’t want to become like that man, hollow and empty. A shell.

A shell that remained just that. Discarded as just a simple snack.

———

The house was big and silent, it stared with accusations walls and gossiping windows. Heather trudged upstairs, not seeing her parents anywhere near. 

With that she relaxed, plopping herself on her massive bed. Tapping a perfect finger nail against smooth hands, Heather felt the screaming come back to her. 

She had basically killed Veronica. She had hurt Veronica. And she put Veronica in danger. Pulling a pillow to her face she screamed as thoughts rushed to her head.

Do it.

“No! I’m not doing that again!” 

You deserve pain, Heather.

“I DON’T! I AM PASSED THAT!!”

A crescendo bubbled and bubbled in Heather’s head, tears pouring down her face. Heather was clutched into a fetal position, hugging the pillow close to her chest.

C’mon Heather.. You know you deserve this.

In a mad haze to shut the voice up, Heather looked in her drawer and found two old razorblades. Her hands shook, as she trembled in  
fear of what she knew would happen next. 

In one quick slice ,Heather cut her leg and slumped over slightly. Her eyes shut in pain as she sliced and cut, ravenous in her effort. When the blade was dull, she finally stopped. Looking up towards nothing the blonde screamed.

“IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! HUH!? Are you happy..”

The screaming in her brain stopped, all sense leaving her body. 

She looked at the ceiling and felt only one thing.

Uselessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	5. Milk Carton Kid(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather stares into the eyes of danger, as she puts a collar on it, tightening it until it’s black eyes bulged. Turning away from the corpse, she tries to ignore her face staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, i know i haven’t updated in a WHILE. I am starting school and needed to finish all my school work so please forgive me! 
> 
> TW- abusive childhood flashbacks, crying, smoking, blood, corpse, melting people, eyeless corpse
> 
> This chapter will continue where chapter four left off :)

“IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? HUH?! Are you happy...”

The screaming in her head stopped, all sense leaving her body.

She looked up at the ceiling and felt only one thing.

Uselessness.”

———

The night around Heather’s house seemed to growl and whimper, little sounds floating into the teen’s ears.

Her arms were covered in gauze, her blazer thrown off to the side of the room. The black bra one the blonde’s skin was hastily put on, her skirt replaced with night shorts. A cigarette limply hanged from Heather’s bitten lips. 

Beside the gray eyed teen, a ginger cat slept on silk pillows, unaware of the skin slicing that had gone on hours before. Heather sighed softly, letting the smoke settle in her lungs. 

School would start in a few hours, and the loop would begin again. Heather would put on her makeup, be a bitch, and go home. She would suck off a dude during lunch, reject another during fourth period. Her gray eyes would point out the trash in the school and she would gossip. She would be a perfect, popular teen, and she would be the same Heather Chandler the school wanted. 

She would go to school knowing that she was a fake, a fraud. And that Veronica wasn’t there to try and take off her mask.

Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Heather realized just how much she regretted fighting with Veronica. Veronica was an enigma, the teen thought as smoke came from her mouth.

The brunette was different. With her curly hair and dreamboat eyes that just made Heather want to dive deep and cry. Veronica was an unstoppable force, even more than Heather herself. The blonde had seen Veronica snap and fight for her friends. The same ones that Heather sent her two jocks after. 

Veronica had been so kind, especially to Heather. She had always asked her how was doing, even after they fought. She was such an angel and Heather had ruined it. 

Snubbing out her cigarette, the blonde bit back tears. The cat stirring and mewling. Heather put her ashtray on the drawer next to her bed, reaching down to grab the bottle of alcohol she snuck from her parents. 

She knew that she wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, a mind numbing headache greeting her in the morning.

———

Across town, the local police office was silent. An slightly overweight deputy sat at his desk, filling out a report on a car accident that happened downtown. A small cup of coffee sat by his multiple papers. He was the only one at work, except for the security guard sleeping up front.

As he worked, the balding man failed to notice the sound of chittering laughter. The lights flickered and the radio station changed to static. The man looked up when the room became covered in darkness. His sweaty hands gripping his gun, shakily. 

“What in the devil is this? I told Agnes to replace these bulbs the last time this happened..”

Stuff shoes walked out of a stuffy office, leading him towards the strange scratching noise. The officer felt as if he was being called to something, like a moth to a flame.

“What the fuck is that smell..”

As the man walked through the building in pitch black darkness, he felt his heart begin to beat terribly fast. A distinct coppery smell started to waver out from a dark figure in front of the entrance doors. 

“E-Excuse me! You can’t be here after hours! You h-have to leave. Now!”

The lights began to flicker again as the figure didn’t move, the cop’s sweat dripping from his brow. 

Just as the man was about to tell the figure to leave, the lights flashed on. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth. 

There, covered in blood was some creature, and it was eating Ben, the security guard.

———

It was all too much, the clamor of students voices hit Heather like a freight train. The brick walls of the school glaring down at the queen bee.

“Heather are you okay? I-“

“Of course I am Heather, what did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?” 

The familiar bite of Heather’s tone made the yellow teen frown. McNamara could tell that her friend was angry at something, and she wished they were alone so that she could help. Heather was always putting up walls for herself, and it made the blue eyed teen angry. What happened to the Heather she knew in middle school? To the kind but sarcastic girl that helped Heather when she was sad? What happened to the girl who would freak out if Duke was sick, begging her friend to go get help?

McNamara pushed those thoughts away as her trio entered the school. She watched with curiosity as the gossip around her seemed to get louder as they passed, people even seeming to cower away from them more. 

“Hey um Heather. Do you know where Veronica is today? We have a project together..”

A timid boy came up to the Heathers, obviously scared out of his mind. Heather Chandler didn’t respond, biting her tongue until she tasted blood.

“Go away nerd. Obviously she isn’t here, so just piss off.”

The scrawny teen jumped at Duke’s words, gulping dramatically. All three of the Heathers rolled their eyes at the brunette boy. 

“W-Well um do you have her number s-so i can ask her about when she will be b-back? I really n-need to p-“

“Are you deaf of something? She is not here! Go fuck off before you disappear just like her!”

The whole hallway seemed to go silent, eyes wide and mouths dropped open. No one expected Heather Mcnamara to snap like that, and no one expected Heather Chandler to run away to their official bathroom. 

Duke stood blinking for a minute, before grabbing Mac’s arm and running after Heather. 

“Fuck off! Nothing to see here!”

As Duke and Mac ran to the bathroom, they heard the remaining whispers and hushed gasps.

“How much did you want to bet that they killed her, Amanda?”

———

Phone calls were made, Veronica’s parents voices not as slurred as before. Hope, the dog refusing to leave Veronica’s room. 

Veronica Sawyer was officially declared missing. 

———

“May Heather Chandler report to the main office at once please? I repeat, Heather Chandler report to the main office at once.”

The crackly voice from the speakers could barely be heard over Heather’s crying. She was smoking a cigarette when Duke and Mac rushed in, smothering their friend in endless hugs. 

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, Heather threw her cigarette in the trash. Duke and Mac at her side. They didn’t care that only Chandler was called for, they were gonna be there for Heather even if Westerburg didn’t want them to.

The walk to the main office was short, the threee girls walking fast to cover up the deadly silence.

In the small office, two police officers sat at a table, their principal and the guidance counselor next to them. The adults all looked up at the teens, only Ms. Fleming bothering to smile. 

“Hello Heather, Heathers? I thought we only asked for one of you?”

“Yeah, well all three of us came. If you have a problem with that we can leave.”

The taller cop rolled his eyes at Duke, the teen in turn sneering at him. 

“Just sit down girls. You need to answer some questions about Veronica and the night she went missing. Okay?”

Chandler say down in her chair, grumbling under her breath. 

“Sure, whatever.”

———

Veronica felt her muscles cramp  
and ache as hid amongst slugs and insects. She had ran from the dreaded car, her legs acting on their own. She was crying, she guessed by the wetness on her face. Her stomach growled with every second, it’s hunger making her mad. 

She had watched her weight like every other teenage girl, counting calories like them as well. All of those thoughts flew from her mind as hunger settled deep with in her. 

“Veronica, once you get out of this, you can eat.”

Great, now she was talking to herself. Desperate to think of anything else, Veronica began to think about Heather.

Instantly, the brunette calmed down, her stomach quieting. 

Heather’s face smiled in Veronica’s mind, making her forget her current location. The brunette felt safe, even ass the smell of blood filtered in her nose. The happy mood stopped when Veronica felt tears on her face. 

Were they even worried about her? Did Heather get a new replacement for the group? Did she forget Veronica even existed?

The brunette began to cry softly, all fight leaving her body. She slouched next to a corpse who’s eyes she couldn’t and cried.

She was alone.

———

The questions from the police took longer than expected, questions stretching until the end of time. All three of the Heathers refused to look at the cops as they walked back to their bathroom. They couldn’t when the police just proclaimed Veronica a runaway. They couldn’t when they remembered how scared Veronica sounded on the phone. They couldn’t not when their fourth member of the group was gone. 

They couldn’t so they just wished the police a good day, ignoring the pits in their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	6. Color Coded Crazies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heathers aren’t crazy. Crazy is for the dweebs that think they have a chance with the teenaged queens,but something is happening and they seem to be the only ones who can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise back from the dead only to give y’all my edgy writing. I am so deeply sorry for not updating sooner >~<
> 
> TW- excessive cursing

“Hey Heather! Can you drive me to school today? I slept through my alarm..again.”

Heather Chandler did not want to be woken up with Heather Mcnamara’s sheepish voice, but alas here she was. Mac had called her after calling Duke, who didn’t answer so the blonde went to the next person able to give her a ride.

“Heather, it’s too damn early for this shit.. and when the hell did you set your alarm? It’s like the ass crack of morning!”

Oh the other side of the line Mcnamara grumbled and put on her blazer. Obviously Heather forgot that they all had to put on a shit ton of makeup before them were deemed acceptable at Westerburg.

“Um did you forget my car got taken away and how long my makeup routine takes?”

Heather groaned and stretched out her back. 

“Shit..Okay I’ll drive you, just next time wake up on time. I don’t wanna have to pick up your forgetful ass this early.”

With that Heather hung up on Mcnamara, cutting the blonde off as she was thanking Heather. 

The tall blonde groaned and started to get dressed for the day, silently noting that this was another day without Veronica.

———

The ride to school was silent, Mcnamara staring out the window while Heather drove, her gray eyes blank. Some song by Madonna was playing, be Heather didn’t bother to sing along. The pair of teens just watched as the suburban neighborhood gave way into a suburban high school with not so many suburban kids. They watched as band geeks, jocks, goths, weird christian kids, preppy kids, and nerds all walked into the school, mindless zombies that survived off gossip and cheap alcohol. Heather felt anger as she watched the teenagers just walk to school like it was just another day. A goddamn student was missing and it was a ‘normal day’.

“Heather.. come on, Duke is waiting for us..”

When did Mac unbuckle her seat belt and stat rubbing her back? Heather thought as she massages her temples. Duke and Mac had gotten way closer than the trio previously was and it made Heather happy. These two girls were her only true friends, and she had treated them like shit. 

“Okay..damnit, I feel like today will be horrible..”

“Don’t be like that, Heather! Today is a new day, free of all the police assholes.”

Heather only groaned, biting her lip and sighing.

“I hope. I’m almost close to a fucking breakdown at this point.”

———

“Hey girls, any dirt on Ronnie?”

Duke has greeted them when they left Heather’s car and headed towards the building. Mac stiffened and the question but Heather just shook her head no. 

“Maybe we should try to call her again and have the police trace the call?”

Heather rolled her eyes and picked at her blood red nail polish, tears beginning in her gray eyes. 

“That’s not how it works, Mac..besides, Veronica sounded scared when I called her, so who’s to say she’ll answer now?”

The two other Heathers shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Chandler. 

“The bell rings in five..we should get going.”

Heather gripped her purse, the red nails digging into the leather of the bag. 

“Sure, whatever.”

———

When the trio entered the school, they all felt the air get heavy with anticipation. Their peers eyes seemed both hungry and terrified, like they would rip the Heathers apart and beg them for details. Details on how Veronica went missing and what they were gonna do about it. 

Vultures, Heather thought, walking to her locker. They’re all a bunch of vultures..  
———

Veronica felt as if her skin was turning to stone and her lungs the same slime that covered the world. Her eyelids moved now like that of a doll’s, stiff and robotic. She felt the monstrous realm begin to seep it’s way in her skull, making her feel as sluggish and rageful as the creature. It made her sick, but when she vomited, she came up dry. 

She was turning into a shell, and soon the Monster would use her like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dog appreciates all kudos and likes so make her proud <3


	7. NOT A CHAPTER SO DON’T GET PISSED

NOTICE- I have a blog now for my fics! Follow @strangerheathersfic on tumblr to get behind the scenes cute shit and answers to some questions you may have! Also, I might be making a̷̛̗̲̜͙͔̋͑̽̃͛̿̍͠͝ ̵̨̨̛̯̻̟̤͇̀̽̿̆̊̍̋̈́͠ǹ̷̨̰͔̝̼̍́͗̍͌͝͝ȩ̸̰͈̜̪͕̘͓̋͐w̴̼͋̀̒͐̕͠͝ ̶̞͗ͅf̸̡̠̩̮̤͖͚͗̎̅͗̔̕̚͠ą̷̢̛̩̣͍̈́̐ņ̵̲͈͓͓̼̮͕̎̈́̒̽́̅ ̶̡͕̮̖̘̐f̸̛͉̖̻͕̹͍̈̽͋̉͝͠ì̵̀̅̂̈́͆̒̄͜č̵̢̜͕͍͍̩̓́̈́̿́̌̕͝ẗ̵̡͙̹̝̰̼́̊͝i̵̦̖̗͕̰̐̌̃̈́̎̌͛͛̇ͅó̴̧̪̺̫̱̙̤̳̮̆̃͝n̸̡̖̰͉̗̬͑͆́̇̄͠so be on the lookout for that! It’s gonna be fucking crazy, just to warn y’all!


	8. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather was smoking a cigarette when she saw her, a short girl with hair buzzed down to the scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T UPDATE SOONER ;0; Life was being a bitch and updating this story was very hard for me. Thank you to all my loyal readers and my s/o @avas_ziggy for leaving comments and feedback. I love you all (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> TW- corpse, blood, smoking, experiment, telekinesis 
> 
> Also sorry but i made this fic mainly chandler centric >~<

Heather Chandler walked into school, knowing another day had passed without Veronica. The blonde had started counting the minutes, trying to see how long Veronica was gone. It didn’t help but at least it gave her something to hold on to, other than her cigarettes.

Two Minutes, 8:45.

———

A coppery taste filled Chandler’s mouth as she but on her cheek to prevent screaming. It was fourth period and Ram had whined about his “balls being blue.” Heather of course, was expected to relieve him, like she was a fucking flesh light instead of a living human. 

‘You put yourself in this situation, Heather. Popular girls are supposed to be sex appeal.’

Heather bit down on her cheek harder at her own thoughts. They were right of course, but Heather would never let it show. 

Ram was acting like a fucking dog as he pounded inside of Heather. He didn’t even register the fact that the teen was not moaning, rather crying softly. 

When did Heather get tear ducts?

Ninety Minutes, 10:50  
———

Veronica gasped awake at the sound of growling. It didn’t sound like the monsters, it sounded like her dog.She didn’t know what was happening and it made her head spin. The brunette felt her heart burn as she thought of her German Shepard waiting for her at home. What happened to her? She must’ve seen Veronica get taken by that thing. Did she attack it? 

Veronica shook her head at her thoughts. If Hope attacked whatever the monster was, she surely would have been killed. 

After all, Veronica almost was.

———

The tall blonde glared at her image as she washed her hands, white trails of cum sticking to the pale flesh. Ram wasn’t satisfied with fucking Heather raw it seemed, as he forced his dick into her hands. Heather wished she had bit the small thing, but something stopped her from doing that. 

“Damn conscious,” She grumbled while drying her hands. 

Heather looked in the mirror one more time before leaving the bathroom, spitting at the mirror in disgust.

Maybe next time she would bite his dick. 

———

The room was white and it glared, chemicals making the air seem thick and dense. A girl sat, tied down to a chair with a small table in front of her. Unblinking men watched her, constantly wring down notes that she couldn’t see.

The girl felt wires digging into her pale skin and she wished she could remove them. She didn’t, but she told herself that minor pain was better than what those men would do to her if she disobeyed.

She groaned and focused on the table. A lightbulb stood in front of her, light failing to emit from it. The girl squinted her eyes, something tingling up her spine. With a lift of her head, the bulb suddenly bursted with light, and red dropped from her nose.

———

Hands shakily gripping trembling arms, Veronica’s body shaking in fear. The monster had caught her scent again, and began ravaging through corpses trying to find her. Veronica had ran, her legs numb and weak. She was reminded of when Heather had called her, telling her to run. The brunette had listened, desperately sprinting away from the beast. She thought of her father, before he turned silly with alcohol. They ran through the park, Veronica a little child. Her dad lifted her in his arms and tickled her, them both giggling. 

Veronica didn’t know why her mind brought up that memory when she was running for her life but it did, almost making her stop in her tracks. 

She almost wished that she was little again, running from a man instead of a monster.

———

“We should go to Veronica’s house.”

Chandler felt her eyes bulge and her throat tighten, glaring at Duke’s solemn face. 

“What? Why the hell would we do that?”

The black haired teen’s gaze didn’t fall at her leader’s snappiness, in fact her face hardened and she dug her heel into the ground. 

“So we can figure out what happened to Veronica. It’ll also help you stop acting like someone pissed in you cheerios.”

Mac just watched as Heather and Heather glared at each other. Had it been anyone else, Chandler wouldn’t hesitate to slap them, but the tall blonde just sighed and nodded, much to Duke and Mac’s surprise.

“Fine. We do it after school. Don’t be fucking late or i’ll crucify both your asses.”

The two teens just stood with shocked faces, even after Heather walked away. Her heels clicking against the tiles of Westerburg’s hallways.

———

The room was red, the white coats of scientists an alarming red. The girl ran from the bodies, tears blurring her eyes. She ran through the long twisting hallways, a trail of red following her like a snake.

She still felt the burning of the wires, even as she ripped them from her skin.

———

The house was small and dull, a drastic contrast to Heathers large and bright mansion. This house was located at the edge of the neighborhood, although it seemed to reach out towards all the houses. Heather pushed down the feeling that something was lurking, watching the trio of girls as they walked towards the house. Duke rang the doorbell, a low noise moving though the house, alerting the sleeping dog. A woman stumbled towards the door, alcohol making her steps long and slow. She opened the door and smirked, her eyes blinking tiredly.

“Well if it isn’t the rich brats of Sherwood. Come in.”

———

Heather watched Veronica’s mother trudge around the house, opening the fridge for a drink. She noticed the woman’s actions were uncomfortable, almost like she was afraid of the teenagers. It would’ve made Heather laugh if she herself wasn’t uncomfortable, fiddling with her skirt. All three girls accepted cups of water, sipping it uncertainly. 

The water tasted like beer, and Heather wanted nothing more than to vomit it up. 

“What did you girls need again?”

Duke choked on her drink, as did Heather and Mac. They obviously forgot to come up with an excuse to enter Veronica’s house. 

Mac, angel that she was smiled at the middle aged woman, lying through her teeth as she explained to the woman why they were here.

“We wanted to give Veronica a gift for when she gets back.”

The woman just turned away from the trio, flopping down on the couch. She gripped a can of beer and pointed up to the stairs, not saying anything about how Mac’s statement was utter bullshit.

“Her room’s the second one when you take a left. Don’t go in the first one, it’s mine.”

Heather bit down on her tongue to prevent saying that she wouldn’t go in a drunk’s room if her life depended on it. Especially not if that drunk was her friend’s mother.

Instead she just smiled, and headed upstairs. Away from the woman who was drowning herself in alcohol.

———

When Heather opened Veronica’s bedroom door, she was hardly prepared for the sight that greeted her.

A large german shepard was sleeping in a bed covered in blue. Movie posters and magazines covered Veronica’s walls, the white underneath barely able to be seen. Heather hesitantly stepped into the room, her two namesakes following. 

The room was completely normal, and yet Heather felt impossibly scared. 

“She has a dog?”

“Heather how is that important?”

Duke just shrugged and looked around the small room. Her eyes widened almost comically when she noticed a dark stain on the blue carpets.

“Heather, what the hell is that?”

Mac walked over to the offending stain and bent down, staring at it. Her eyes widened as well and she fought the urge to scream.

“Blood.”

———

Heather stares into the deep woods, something bitting at her chest. She, Duke, and Mac headed outside when they realized the Veronica’s window was covered in blood, following a trail of the substance. 

It appeared that Veronica was dragged, unintentionally marking the trail she was dragged by. 

Heather didn’t know if she should scream or be proud, the idiot helped them.

———

“Are you sure we should be doing this? We have no protection.”

Duke had whispered, uncomfortable. They were about to head into the woods, probably straight into whatever lurked there.

Just as Heather was about to answer, there was a loud rustle from inside a bush.

Mac jumped and grabbed Heather’s arm in fear.

“Who’s there?”

Heather glared at Duke, obviously unsettled.

There was more rustling and Heather pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it. A part of her screamed to run, to stop smoking and run to safety. She didn’t listen, and she never would.

Someone slowly walked from the plant, their face wet and scared. 

Heather dropped her cigarette, 

and fainted.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my tumblr @strangerheathersfic for updates on this/any of my stories !!


	9. NOTICE

i am currently in the process of writing over ALL OF MY WORKS ! This includes Stranger Heathers! Please follow my tumblr: strangerheathersfic for more info! Revised version of the first chapter will be up soon


End file.
